Primal Evil
by NightStarRetaliation
Summary: While going to meet the gang for patrol, Xander is bitten by a mysterious creature and starts to discover a frightening change within himself as he begins to have flashbacks of the crimes he committed while under the influence of the hyena spirit. Now With his mind and body succumbing to the darkness within him, Xander realizes his time as being human is slowly ticking away...
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything about Buffy the vampire slayer or the characters except for any oc Character that may show up within the story and the story plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon. Please review and please if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not commet or review. Please keep your commets to yourself. Thank you! Now then on to the story...

 **Bold - Text messages**

 _italics - means thinking_

* * *

 **Chapter 1- Nightmares of the past and present**

 **{Xander's POV}**

The pain...

The pain was the one thing I remembered most from my past...

I remembered all the beatings dad used to give me, and how mom would just down bottle after bottle of booze. The smell of the alcohol always made me sick to my stomach, and whenever I would try to run, that was usually when the beatings would get much worse.

One of my earliest memories I remembered was when I was about five. I remembered the sound of the belt snapping, cutting through the air like a gun shot being fired, and the searing pain that followed once the leather hit my skin. I could smell the strong stench of alcohol on my dad's breath as he picked my aching head up off the ground. I cried out in pain as his hands wrapped around my hair and he yanked me up hard. "Answer me when I'm talking to you boy!" he roared angrily. "No! dad! stop!" I screamed, my voice croaking out horsley. "No-not again! St-stop, please!"

I gagged and had to hold the contents in my stomach down to avoid throwing up and make the situation worse. The next thing I remembered was the sound of glass shattering and a searing pain shooting through my head that caused me to black out. I flinched fearfully and snapped my eyes open, looking around to see Giles standing over me. "Are you alright?" he asked as he looked at me in concern. Taking in a deep breath while trying to calm down my racing heart I slowly nodded. "How long was I out for?" I asked with a yawn, now realizing I was in the Magic Box. "About an hour or so." came Giles's reply. I let out a sigh of relief as I felt my cell phone vibrating, and fished for it out my pocket. Once I turned it on, and the screen came to life again, I saw that there were several text messages and voice mails most of which were from either Buffy or Willow.

* * *

 **Xander, where are you? Are you coming on patrol with us? - Buffy**

 **Xander, need you here with us. Vamps and demons everywhere! Please help. - Willow**

I put my phone back in my pocket, grabbed my jacket from the back of the chair and headed out, texting Willow at the same time. _What the hell am I doing?_ I thought suddenly as I was about to get into my car. _Buffy doesn't need me. She's the slayer, plus she's got Willow the super-witch, to back her up. She doesn't need someone like me dragging her down._

Drawing in a deep calming breath, and opened up the door and got in. Suddenly the vibration of my cell phone made me jump in fright. Once again I fished my phone out of my pocket and looked to see Willow calling me. "Xander? where are you? are you coming on patrol with us? We really need your help." I thought about telling her no, but then I decided against it, and replied with a shaky breath, "Be there as soon as I can Will." "Are you okay?" She asked. "You sound freaked out about something." "I-I'm okay." I said trying not to stammer over my words as they tumbled out of my mouth. "Be right there, just sit tight." Drawing in another deep breath, I turned the key in the ignition and the engine rumbled to life underneath me. As I took off down the street toward where the gang was, a cold chill ran through me. It was a feeling I had often these days, usually before something was about to happen.

As another chill ran through me, I suddenly found myself in a panic, trying to make sure that nothing was in the car with me, while trying to keep myself calm and my eyes on the road to avoid an incident. _Seeing my friends get more and more powerful. All of them. And I'm the guy who fixes the windows. They'll never know how tough it is,_ I thought. _To be the one who isn't chosen, to live so near to the spotlight and never step in it. But I know. I see more than anybody realizes because nobody's watching me._

Suddenly I saw something in the middle of the road and jammed my foot on the brakes to avoid impact. I felt the car rolling over something, and a wave of panic shot through me. _Oh god!_ I thought. _I hope I didn't hit some kind of animal or something. So much for my insurance._ A cold chill of fear ran up and down my spine as I very cautiously got out of the car. Taking in several shaky breaths, trying to get myself to calm down, I looked down underneath the car and let out a sigh of relief when I didn't see anything. "Damn it Harris." I said to myself. "Your paranoid. Calm the hell down." I was about to turn to get back into the car, when I heard something that made my blood run cold. It was a growl. A growl from what though? A bear? A fox? A wolf? drawing in a deep breath, I turned around slowly, and much to my horror, saw a hyena sitting there. Just sitting there looking at me, with it's eyes shining in the darkness. "Stay calm." I muttered to myself. "Just stay calm and don't do anything drastic."

The hyena let out a growl as it's emerald eyes seemed to glow around me like two green flashlights, and I felt another wave of panic flooding through me _. Oh man! please don't attack me._ I thought in terror, I let out a gasp of fright as suddenly, the hyena leapt up into the air, and the next thing I felt was a tremendous amount of agony hitting my right shoulder. I felt the hyena's sharp teeth clamp down on my shoulder. Agonizing waves of pain shot into me, as I felt something snap so loud it sounded like a gunshot.

I fell to the ground as waves of agony flowed through me, and as I looked at the hyena now, I realized it was gone. Where did it go? I wondered. Searing pain burned through my shoulder so hot that it felt like it was on fire. _So this is how it ends now?_ I thought weakly. _I'm gonna die. Die alone, and a virgin. oh god someone help me! If I'm thinking of naked girls again, someone please slap me and put me out my misery._ I felt a slap to my head, and looked up weakly to see Spike standing over me. Oh shit." I found myself muttering weakly. "Not bleach boy." I felt Spike pick me up over his shoulder, and as he did so, I saw nothing but darkness as I passed out.

* * *

 **This is my first attempt at a Buffy story. I actually attempted to do this a while back and decided it was time for an update to make it much more darker, so hopefully it turns out well. Let me know what you guys think of how it sounds. Like I said before, if anyone has anything rude to say then please keep your reviews and commets to yourself. Chapter 2 coming soon, along with another Buffy fanfic starring Spike so keep an eye open for that one too if your a Spike lover!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own anything about Buffy the vampire slayer or the characters except for my oc Character and the story plot. Everything else belongs to Joss Whedon. Please review and please if you have nothing nice to say, then please do not commet or review. Please keep your commets to yourself. Thank you! Now then on to the story...**_

 **Bold - Text messages**

 _italics - means thinking_

* * *

 **P** **reviously on Primal Evil \- ** One of my earliest memories I remembered was when I was about five. I remembered the sound of the belt snapping, cutting through the air like a gun shot being fired, and the searing pain that followed once the leather hit my skin. I could smell the strong stench of alchol on my dad's breath as he picked my aching head up off the ground. I cried out in pain as his hands wrapped around my hair and he yanked me up hard. "Answer me when I'm talking to you boy!" he roared angrily. "No! dad! stop!" I screamed, my voice croaking out horsley. "No-not again! St-stop, please!"

 _Buffy dosn't need me. She's the slayer, plus she's got Willow the super-witch, to back her up. She dosn't need someone like me draging her down._

I let out a gasp of fright as suddenly, the hyena leapt up into the air, and the next thing I felt was a tremoundous amount of agony hitting my right shoulder. I felt the hyena's sharp teeth clamp down on my shoulder. Agonizing waves of pain shot into me, as I felt something snap so loud it sounded like a gunshot.

I fell to the ground as waves of agony flowed through me, and as I looked at the hyena now, I realized it was gone. Where did it go? I wondered. Searing pain burned through my shoulder so hot that it felt like it was on fire. _So this is how it ends now?_ I thought weakly. _I'm gonna die. Die alone, and a virgin. oh god someone help me! If I'm thinking of naked girls again, someone please slap me and put me out my misery._ I felt a slap to my head, and looked up weakly to see Spike standing over me. Oh shit." I found myself muttering weakly. "Not bleach boy." I felt Spike pick me up over his shoulder, and as he did so, I saw nothing but darkness as I passed out.

NOW...

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Ghoul Trouble**

 **{Xander's POV}**

My vison was blurry and my head ached as I tried to open my eyes. Waves of pain shot through my right shoulder as I tried to move it and my eyes snapped open fully in fear now, realising I was lying down in a bed. A wave of panic began to fill up within me. Whatever the hell had just happened to me obviously was not a dream.

I shook my head slightly as I tried to shake away the images of seeing the strange hyena with glowing green eyes as flashbacks filled my mind. It was around the time I had been posessed by an evil hyena spirit, and although I had initially told Buffy and Willow that I didn't remember the things that had happened to me while I was possesed, however, the truth was that I did. I remembered every exrecuatingly painful detail of the crimes I had committed against my friends, and how much of a jerk I had been. Not to mention all the horrible nasty things I said and almost did to Buffy. I mean sure I may have had a slight crush on her before meeting Anya, but that didn't mean that I wanted to hurt Buffy did it? Was that some hidden part of me that I had somehow learned from my father? Images of my father hurting my mother flodded into my mind and I closed my eyes willing them to go away as I turned back to the images of the hyena from the night before.

As the images of the hyena continued to flash in my mind, it was then suddenly followed by the memory of the pig Herbert that I had devored along with some of the other students from school who had also been possessed as well, and almost immediatly, the taste of the pig's uncooked flesh filled up inside my mouth as though I was somehow releaving it. "Ugh!" I groaned as a wave of nausia filled up inside me.

"That's it, I am so becoming a vegetarian." I grumbled sickly as I slowly sat up with as much strength as my body would allow and leaned over the bed and as my stomach churned from the nausia, I coudn't help but lose it all over the side of the bed.

"What the hell is happening to me?" I groaned as a fresh stab of pain flowed from my shoulder down my entire body. Just then I heard the sound of what appeared to be a door opening, and the sound of footsteps entering.

"Well, looks like your finally awake." Recognizing the sound of the voice now speaking to me as Spike, I know knew that this definitely was not a dream, but a freaking nightmare! 

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" I asked as Spike reached out a hand toward my chest to hold me back.

"Lay down bloody wanker." He said in a serious tone as I was forced gently back down and felt my head rest against the pillows of the bed.

"Why the hell did you save me?" I asked trying to sit up again as Spike gave me a glaring look from his eyes.

"Stay down Harris. all your going to do is hurt yourself more then you already are." He repeated as his eyes flashed in annoyance. "I saved you because that thing that bit you was no ordianry being." Spike continued as he then walked over toward a nearby cabinet and reached for a bottle of beer that was on the top of it.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a wince of pain from my shoulder as I watched Spike take a swig from the bottle. "It was just an ordianry hyena wasn't it?" Spike turned and looked at me as though I was crazy.

"What? You didn't see it?" I asked blinking my eyes in confusion. "I was bit by a hyena with glowing green eyes, and your telling me you didn't see it?" Spike walked over toward me and immediatly I flinched in fear as he made a grab for my injured arm.

"Relax alredy would you? If I wanted to bite you and turn you, don't you think I already would have by now?"

"But you do realise that if you do try anything that Buffy will put a stake through your chest right?" I asked with a small grin which then soon faded once I realised I mentioned Buffy and now I began to feel myself starting to panic.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Buffy and Willow for patrol last night. Great, now their going to be pissed at me." I groaned.

"Don't worry, their fine, I helped them out last night." Spike said as he grabbed ahold of my arm to examine it, and the moment he did so, I immediatly held back a scream of pain.

"Relax would you? I'm not going to bloody freaking hurt you." Spike groaned as I watched him roll his eyes in annoyance.

"Just as I thought." I heard Spike muttering now and realised that whatever it was he was talking about wasn't a good thing. "What? what is it?" I asked starting to panic again. "I'm not going to die am I?"

"It's a possibility." Spike replied. "Course don't know many people that can actually survive a bite from a bloody ghoul though either."

"A what?" I stammered in complete disbelief. Spike sighed and reached for the bottle of beer again before plopping himself down in the red leather chair beside the bed.

"A ghoul is a monster or evil spirit in Arabic mythology." He explained. "It's a being that is often associated with graveyards and enjoys consuming human flesh." A wave of nausia washed over me again as I tried to hold myself back from throwing up as more flashbacks filled up inside my mind. "A ghoul is also a desert-dwelling, shapeshifting, demon that can assume the diguise of an animal, especially a hyena." Spike continued.

"Great, well that explains a lot." I groaned. "So does this mean I'm going to become a blood sucking monster now?"

I saw a glaring gaze in Spike's cold blue eyes again and instantly fell silent. "A ghoul doesn't just feed on blood Harris." He replied.

"According to arabic folklore, the Ghoul feeds on blood, and eats the dead, then takes on the form of the person they have most recently eaten. They are beings which are largely misrepresented to describe anything from vampires, zombies or other mythical creatures, a ghoul has habits and behaviour which can make it far more distinct. Despite this, even today it is used as a general phrase to describe someone or something who displays a macabre love of death or torture, especially any frowned-upon activities taking place in graveyards."

"Oh great." I groaned. "So in other words I am going to turn into a blood sucking monster. This is just great. What else could go wrong?"

"well there's always the possibility that you could still die from this." Spike chimed in.

"Not helping Spike." I groaned in annoyance.

I let out a heavy sigh and laid my head back down on the pillow and closed my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again with only one thought crossing into my mind. "You never answered my question before."

"What question?" Spike asked taking another swig from the bottle of beer in his hand.

"Why did you save me?" I asked in a mixture of both slight fear with curiousity as I saw Spike slowly roll his eyes in annoyance. "I already told you. I saved you becasue that thing more then liekly would've killed you. Now quiet down and get some rest. You can go back to your friends after you've rested up."

I ignored Spike and slowly winced in pain as I tried to move my shoulder while trying to sit up more in the bed. I saw Spike's eyes draw toward me and I instantly stopped as I saw the flash of annoying anger in his blue eyes. "You're trying my patience Harris, now lay back down." He ordered anger rising ever so slightly in his tone.

"You sure that's the only reason why?" I asked completly ignoring him while slowly trying to pull myself up to a sitting posistion.

"The only reason what?" Spike asked rolling his eyes in irritation.

"You sure that thing killing me was the only reason you saved me?" I asked.

"Why would you assume that for?" Spike asked setting the bottle of beer down on a nerby table and making his way toward me.

"No reason," I replied trying to keep the hint of fear out of my voice as Spike drew closer toward me.

"Just was curious. Thought maybe you saving me would show Buffy that your not such a bad guy after all."

I saw the look in Spike's eyes shift slightly and I could tell I was aggitating him and that if I kept at it, maybe there was a chance he would that he would bite me, and the thought of that happening sent a shiver of fear down my spine.

I saw the look in Spike's eyes fade away as he receeded back to normal and I began to sink down in the bed letting my head once again fall against the soft pillows as a wave of dizziness began to consume me.

I could feel my eyelids growing heavy as I began to drift off to sleep but my dreams were anything but unpleasent and began to grow worse by the second.

First it was full of nothing but gravesights and gravestones with the names of all my friends etched onto them, followed by rivers of blood as the images shifted to now seeing all their bodies lying all around me in nothing but a sea of carnage. As I looked around at at the horror that was around me the last thing I heard was a high pitched hyena like laughter followed by a pair of glowing emerald green eyes.

I snapped myself awake breathing so hard that I was panting and my body was shaking as I was covered in sweat, as I kept hearing the high pitched laughter echoing all around me growing louder and louder. I covered my hands over my ears hoping to silence the laughter but it wasn't working as waves of pain now began to flow throughout my entire body. First from my right shoulder then all the way down to my toes. The pain was so intense that I couldn't help myself from screaming out in agony until I felt a pair of hands grabbed me and started shaking me but I couldn't register what was happening only the violent waves of pain that were flooding through me like angry ocean waves crashing against the shoreline. the next thing I felt was a painful pinch in my neck as nothing but a blanket of darkness engulfed me as I passed out. 

* * *

**TOO BE CONTINUED...Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and will continue to keep reading as this story gets updated more frequently. I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. **


End file.
